<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Letter on c!Ranboo&amp;Tubbo by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923203">My Letter on c!Ranboo&amp;Tubbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t think we talk about how Ranboo and Tubbo’s characters got together as much as we should. Ranboo and Tubbo’s characters getting married was obviously influenced by their irl relationship to each other but what led the characters to eachother you may ask?</p><p>(aka) My personal letter about how c!Ranboo&amp;Tubbo got married on the dsmp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Letter on c!Ranboo&amp;Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ranboo joined the server Tubbo was the first to properly show him around other then assorted characters greeting him. </p><p>Ranboo promptly joined Lmanberg with hopes to be its president.</p><p>Ranboo gets in cahoots with Tommy and burns Georges house and Tubbo just KNOWS Ranboo was involved but Tommy has crossed a final line with Tubbo.</p><p>This leaves Tubbo alone in Lmanberg with barely any citizens other then Ranboo.</p><p>A faithful minutes man.</p><p>Bound to Tubbos side.</p><p>He even separates him from meetings as not to ail his mental health.</p><p>Builds a bee dome with him.</p><p>He defends him against suspicion.</p><p>Even though he knows this man will run against him they sew a deal for the betterment of the nation.</p><p>And even when it all falls down, Ranboo is there.</p><p>By Tubbo’s side.</p><p>Even with Tommy back.</p><p>He’s still Tubbo’s hand.</p><p>With Snowchester forming even with their now different government beliefs Ranboo still cares and helps Tubbo so he can be happy.</p><p>They realize that Lmanberg was barely anyone but the two of them.</p><p>And they make eachother happy.</p><p>Tubbo decides to dedicate what little he knows about witchcraft to fixing Ranboo’s memory so he can be happy as well.</p><p>It fails ultimately but the gesture is appreciated and Tubbo beings his infatuation with how the boy works.</p><p>Ranboo just glad to be wanted and needed.</p><p>Through everything they’ve had each other.</p><p>And with the date on valentine’s day and the task of raising Michael now.</p><p>Why not tie the knot.</p><p>Cause Tommy has been ever so distant and Ranboo barely having anyone at all.</p><p>They get married.</p><p>Secretly in the whispers of Tubbo’s home in Snowchester.</p><p>Which JUST LIKE Lmanberg, inhabits no one but THEM.</p><p>Because that’s what they care for and want to protect.</p><p>That’s what it’s been for all along.</p><p>The bee dome, a good nation, a son.</p><p>It’s been all for the happiness each other.</p><p>-</p><p>You can see this realization in their characters recent actions. </p><p>Ranboo joining the Syndicate to protect them from threats.</p><p>And Tubbo commissioning a Mansion to have a place to keep them all safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been working on this letter for two days please leave kudos! It gives me the happy chemical..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>